zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of cancelled series
Rue 2010 Photo-bo vs. Ob-Otohp was about Photo-bo fighting his alter-ego, Ob-Otohp. Only six episodes were made before Rue announced its discontinuation. 2013 Angst was about Edgar getting an e-mail from a cousin he had never met, Hikari. Hikari invites Edgar over to Japan for a proper reunion. Once Edgar gets there, he runs dangerous errands for Hikari and succumbs to a life of crime. The first part, which introduced Hikari and his e-mail, was deleted due to the plot not meeting child-friendly standards. Movement was about the twins' local school being destroyed by a mysterious stalker who Edgar is aware has been following them. Because of similar events that have happened in the past, the Twins move to another place and start their lives over. The first part was deleted, and the second part was scrapped before it was published. rad256 2012 Defeating Zimbiru released in December 2011 and it was cancelled in May 2012 due to popularity loss. All the episodes were deleted. 13 & Friends was a short series based of YouTuber Shane Dawson's series Shane Dawson & Friends. In it, 5 Zimmer Twins Character (Edgar, Eva, 13 and two fictional: Edgar's girlfriend Cynthia and the twins' Cousin Kendall) hosted short segments. Three episodes released, but Ep. 2 ended up getting deleted by the mods. The Cancerian released in September 2012 as a part of ZT Party Week - which Rad played a major role in. It was cancelled in February 2013 due to popularity loss and Rad's lack of enthusiasm in continuing the series. All the episodes were deleted. 2014 House of Zam was cancelled due to a massive popularity decrease. Catboy 2010 He-Edgar was a popular series and done twice but never had a proper season finale. 2011 Virtual War was supposed to be an indirect follow-up to The Never Ending Movie (because the main villain Tabuu returned), although it failed to gain the same kind of attention. 2012 ZT vs. Machines was supposed to be a gag running from a joke formed on another site he used, AoPS. It ended due to unpopularity. 2013 The ZT Saga was supposed to originally be a series done by about 7 or 8 users, advertised as "A part of ZT history". Eventually Catboy just tried to do it by himself and sugar puff, and even later by himself. However, this was canceled in early 2013 when he had too many series' running at once. Catboy's Emails was a series dedicated to Dragunov_1, who currently holds the record for longest series with Edgar's Emails. Ironically, Catboy had the last email sent to Edgar, with a virus that destroyed the computer. Great Escape was advertised as "the best series yet" from Catboy, was unable to reach the attention originally believed that it would get. However, this series was not entirely canceled. The episodes that ran were episodes 1, 2, 3, 4, part of 5, 7, and 10. Are You Zimmer Enough? was canceled in season 4 for lack of creative ideas. Seven *burp*s started by a must-see movie by Catboy, was cancelled after five parts. However, this is a little controversial, since the description of each part clearly states that the current part must become a Crowd Pleaser to have the next part made. Ahcoo 2013 Ahcoo's Journal was commonly known as "A.J.". It was a series that ran 13 episodes, 12 of which were official. There was an attempted comeback for this series that ended in 2012. The comeback, released in 2013 as "AJ: National Derp (Ep 1)" was released. Ahcoo later deleted this movie, as it was a failed attempt. It also discussed the recent Sandy Hook shooting, which was an insensitive topic. He has since formally apologized for the video's existence. Imastamper 2010 Cat Band was a series by Imastamper about 13 and his cat buddies forming a band. It went nowhere, and was cancelled, because AIZT was also in the making. Poof was a series by Imastamper. It was supposed to be a continuation of AIZT Season 2, where everybody thought Imastamper was dead. The plot was to form a search party and start looking for her, but the series only had 1 episode, and was never posted on zimmertwins.com. Instead, on YouTube. It even had a theme song, ''"Kibou no Kakera", ''by Nana Kitade. The series was soon after taken down along with Imastamper's YouTube account. 2013 LIFE was a 1-part-a-day series that started on January 1st where Edgar and Eva were orphans, and 13, being a desperate stray, adopted them with fake ID's and such on their birthday, December 13th. It was cancelled because of the audience's loss of interest, and the plot ending up all wrong. [preview] AIZT: The Revised Version was intended to be a complete re-make of Imastamper's series, AIZT, which ran and ended in 2010. Its purpose was just to re-create the events seen in the original series, which is the main point making it distinct from AIZT: RE-AWAKENING, its purpose being to re-create and add on to a failed plot. Macheese6 2012 The 13 Saga was originally planned to be a series focused mostly on 13. The series was cancelled due to lack of popularity and ideas. 2013 Battle for Earth was a really popular series with a lot of fans, but due to the constant rate of decrease in viewers and that the series was "no longer fun to make", the series was ultimately cancelled. Jaaszi 2013 ZT The Movie 2 was a sequel to his very old movie series, ZT The Movie. D.T. 2013 Impact was a 20 part series that when aliens started attacking and it's Edgar and 13 to save the world from aliens. However, it got cancelled because a lack of activity of it. Iceskater 2012 Young Actors was a series of a couple of ZT users who've been called to ZT for an acting job. Lasted for 2 months but later cancelled for lack of popularity. Fudgybuddy 2014 Dark Space was one of his cancelled series. The reason was because of writer's block, and no attention, and struggling to be awesome. BookgirlZT 2010-2014 Survival Island Jurassic Park (Both Series) Two Worlds Total Zimmer World Challenges Are You Smarter Than an Edgar? (One Season) 2015 13's Got Talent was cancelled due to lack of ideas. There were a total of 5 episodes. There was an extra "bit" episode called "Lucy's Audition Tape." It can be viewed here . Let's Get Weird!!! was put on a one-year hiatus due to lack of ideas, like the aforementioned series. There are a total of 6 episodes so far. Montyson3 / 0bsessed 2015 Must-See was almost cancelled because eebbee and McQueen100 each made a comment on the series that hurt his feelings. In Season 2, it was cancelled for lack of ideas. COEN 2017 Surprise Journey was Shut down because a big Popularity Drop ICE FORCE was shut down because he has used all he recent ideas on Islands Category:Series